Forever is a Long Time
by QueenArwen007
Summary: When Carissa is sent to Middle Earth, she doesn't realise the importance of her being there. All she wants is to go home, or does she?
1. The begining of it all

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's characters, Middle Earth, elves, or elvish. I do own my plot, Carissa and Splash. 

Read and Review.

This is my first fan fic, so please go a bit easy on me.

The morning was warm and sunny. The smell of horses and excitement was in the air.

Carissa, a girl of fourteen years stood by her white and brown dappled stallion. She wore a velvet blue jacket, light tanned leggings and knee high riding boots. 

She was of average height, with tanned skin, slim build, long light brown hair tied back into a low bun, delicate facial features and startling green eyes which were now full of excitement.

"It cant be that hard," Carissa said to her friend, Diosma. "I have trained with Splash for a long time now." She patted the neck of the horse, than added more to Splash than Diosma, "We can do anything."

"But what about the last hurdle?" Diosma asked. "Can he make it over the hedge **_and_** pool?"

Carissa's eyes sparkled. "I know he can."

Diosma rolled her eyes in fake exasperation, making the two girls laugh.

"Excuse me," said a short, balding man with a gray mustache. "I don't mean to interrupt, but you're up next Carissa."

"Thanks," Carissa said and the man walked off.

"Good luck, Carissa," Diosma said. "Keep a good pace and you'll do fine."

Carissa nodded and watched her friend run off. She took a firm hold of the reins and mounted, straightening herself in the saddle. 

"Ready Splash?" she asked her stallion. 

Splash tossed his head and gave a soft snort: Carissa took this as a 'yes.'

She heard her name being announced and rode to the start of the course.

Ahead of her lay many hurdles made to look like fences and hedges. The last was a tall hedge with a shallow pool behind it. It was the hardest and you needed good speed to get over it. 

"Carissa Buran!" cried a woman's voice over the speakers. "She will now demonstrate her skills at jumping."

The whistle blew and Carissa kicked at Splash's sides. They came to the first hurdle; Carissa leant forward as Splash leapt, leaning back with his descent.

Each jump they made smoothly and with good time, then they came to the final jump. Carissa kicked at Splash's sides and gathered speed in small amount of track. 

As they came to the jump a strange and sudden wind blew about them. She leant forward with Splash but immediately knew something was wrong. Instead of a smooth decent, she felt as though she were falling from a great height. The wind blew violently around them and Splash landed in the pool. Down they went under the surface of the water.


	2. Winds have turned

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's characters, Middle Earth, elves, or elvish. I do own my plot, Carissa and Splash.

Read and Review.

Carissa held tightly onto Splash's reins, swimming up to the water surface they emerged together. Carissa gave a gasp as she found herself in the centre of a lake. They began the ten-minute swim to the edge and clambered onto its banks. 

Splash shook and stood beside Carissa, staring nervously around. 

As far as the eye could see was a sea of yellow green grassland, cut through by a fast moving river pouring into the lake. The wind blew softly through the sea of grass, making it look like small waves passing through.

"Where are we?" Carissa asked herself. 

After a few minutes of shock, she realised it was best if they moved away from the lake. If there were any predators about, they would surely be around the lake. She checked Splash over for any wounds before mounting into the saddle.

"We need to find someone," she said. "We need to know where we are so we can get home."

She covered her eyes from the midmorning sun, looking where the river was coming from. In the distance she could see the blue shapes of mountains and a dark forest just before that.

"I think it would be best," she whispered to Splash. "If we travel by that river. People always live close to water and we wont need to worry about dehydrating."

She turned Splash away from the lake and rode along the banks of the river, towards the mountains.

The day had worn slowly by. There was no sign of life anywhere and this made Carissa feel uneasy. By late in the afternoon she had taken to looking for some form of shelter for the night.

A small group of trees with thorny bushes surrounding was the only shelter she could see, and night was coming on fast. She turned Splash towards it and dismounted. She walked around the circle of thorns, trying to find a gap to get through. Once she had, she led Splash in and tied him to a tree. Then she set about collecting dry grass for a bed and lay down. Her stomach growled as she watched Splash munch away on grass, whilst she had nothing to eat.

The night went by as slowly as the day. Towards the morning, she heard wolves howling from the direction of the lake. 

"Well," Carissa sighed. "At least I know there is life around here."

She turned onto her side and tried to get a little bit more sleep when the howls got louder. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up. 

Splash was pawing the ground nervously. The howls had turned into growls and barks.

Carissa jumped to her feet and untied Splash, quickly mounting into the saddle she turned him out of the security of the trees and over to the river. 

For another two days and nights they travelled like this. Waking towards the early morning and making off along the river. Her life was full of fear and desperation to find someone who could help. Hunger was her constant campaign.

On the third morning they stopped by the river as it forked off into two directions. She stayed on the same side and made off. By the afternoon they had come to an entrance to a dark foreboding forest. Here at least Carissa thought that it would be a bit safer than out in the open lands. Earlier that day she had seen the wolves following at a distance. 

She felt safer around the trees, for as long as she could remember she had sought out their comfort.

She made sure she drank as much water as she could before entering the forest. 

They followed a dark path littered with dry leaves and twigs. The river disappeared from sight but she didn't dare turn back. 

She was tired and hungry, pain burned through her legs at the amount of time she had spent in the saddle so far. She stopped for the night and tied the reins to her wrist, falling asleep on the path. 

The next morning she walked beside Splash giving him a rest from constantly carrying her. In between the trees she noticed thick rope structures hanging from tree to tree. She knew somewhere deep inside she must be getting close to finding someone. 

In the evening, she heard people laughing and singing just out of her sight. She moved to the side and saw the light of a fire between the trees. The smell of cooking made her stomach rumble. 

"Hello!" Carissa called. "I need help!"

The light and sounds disappeared. 

"Oh," Carissa sighed. "It must have been my imagination."

She rode back along the path for some time. When she felt as though she was being closely watched, she stopped and looked around. 

"Hello?" she asked. "Is someone there?"

There was no sound except the rustle in the trees. She kept going until it got too dark to see anything. She tied Splash's reins around her wrist lightly and lay down beside him.

The next morning she woke to find a small package wrapped in leaves in her arms. She opened it to find some small cakes.

Picking one up she smelt it, then looked around in confusion. There was no sign of anyone being there, but still the silent watchfulness. She quickly ate one of the cakes, it was the best thing she had ever tasted, so she had another. 

She gave one to Splash before getting back into the saddle. Her hunger dissipated for the time being. 

"Thank you," she said loudly. "Who ever you are."

She started back along the path and travelled it for the rest of the morning. At midday, she stopped as a river crossed the path. 

"Is this the same river as before?" she asked herself. 

The water was murky and dirty, it gave off a sickly smell. There was no way to get across and she began to worry. 

"I suppose we have to turn back now…" she sighed.


	3. Darkness into Light

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's characters, Middle Earth, elves, or elvish. I do own my plot, Carissa and Splash. 

Read and Review.

She threw a small rock into the water and turned away, she dismounted and walked beside Splash. She watched the sides of the path for any other unseen paths she may have missed. 

By late afternoon, she was tired and thirsty. Splash seemed to have lost his motivation too. He was dragged his hooves along the ground, his head lowered towards the ground as though looking for something to eat or drink as they walked.

She stopped and fell on her knees, starting to cry.

"We are never going to find our way home," she sobbed. "We are lost in a strange place with nothing."

She heard something above her and her spirits lightened a bit. There was a strange sound and something fell heavily on the ground in the shrubs by the path. 

"Lost my dear," said a clicking voice. 

Carissa stood up and wiped the tears from her face. Something wasn't right with that voice. Splash looked nervous. He snorted and began to toss his head wildly.

"What is it, Splash?" Carissa asked her stallion.

"I can take you to water," said the clicking voice. "And to food."

"Really?" Carissa asked, not truly trusting the voice.

"Oh, my dear. Yes…" 

Carissa got back into the saddle, as Splash began to paw at the ground. 

"Who are you?" Carissa asked the clicking voice.

"I am the Queen of my kind," said the clicking voice. "Will you come willingly with me now?"

"There is something about you I don't like," Carissa said. 

"Why is that?" the voice asked. 

"I have to go," Carissa said, her voice beginning to tremble.

"Then…" the voice said slowly. " I… will have to take you by… force!" 

There was a loud rustle in the bushes and one great long hairy leg appeared, followed by another. 

"You're a spider!" Carissa cried.

Splash reared and she lost her seating, falling from the saddle. Splash bolted, leaving Carissa behind. 

The giant spider stepped out onto the path, eight red eyes gleamed viscously at her. 

"You have no escape now," said the spider. "My little tender one…"

Carissa stood routed to the spot in fear as the spider advanced slowly on her. 

"Take a good look around," the spider said maliciously. "It will be the last thing you will ever see."

Carissa turned and ran, but didn't get far as the spider sent a long leg to trip her up. She turned on her back and looked up at the spider's great fangs looming over her. Acid green venom dripped onto her clothes.

The spider laughed. "There is no hope of escape… little tender one."

"So this is what is to become of me?" Carissa asked. "Sent to this strange place to be spiders food."

"I do not come this way often," said the spider. She lowered her clicking fangs towards Carissa's stomach. "Stealth comes in handy… as well as my preys stupidity."

"Stealth comes in handy for any," said a clear strong voice. "But more easily by the elves."

A tall man with long fair hair jumped lightly from the treetops to stand over Carissa. In his hands were two long knives, crossed over in front of his chest.

"You meddling elf!" the spider cried, jumping back. "Get away from my food!"

"She is not your food," the man said firmly. "Nor will she ever be. You have no right to be in this part of the forest."

"You will pay for your stupidity elf," said the spider, clicking her pincers. She jumped forward and the elf moved to the side. He struck out with his knives and cut the spider's head off.

"It is you who shall pay," the elf said lightly. He kicked the head off the path and left the twitching body where it was. He placed his knives in some sheaths on his back and turned to Carissa who was shaking. "Are you all right?"

Carissa nodded, staring up at the tall elf.

He was taller than a normal person, with a strange light in his blue eyes. He wore a tunic of murky green, with a silvery blue shirt under it. He extended his hand to her.

"Who are you?" she asked warily. 

"Legolas," he said. "And you are?"

"Carissa," she answered.

She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. She felt strange, as she took his hand, her stomach jolted..

She was weak and shaky. Legolas removed a flask from his belt and handed it to her.

"Drink," he said. "It's only water, but should make you feel a little better."

Carissa took it and drunk, emptying the flask within seconds. 

"Thank you," she said, handing it back to him. He put it back on his belt. 

"How long have you been travelling?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know," Carissa said. "It feels like ages."

"I have been following you while you were in the forest," Legolas said. "You have been here for four days."

"Why were you following me?" Carissa asked. 

"By order of the king," Legolas said. "You will have to come back to the palace with me."

"I won't go anywhere with a stranger," Carissa said suddenly.

"I wouldn't hurt you," Legolas said. "To ruin such a work of beauty."

Carissa felt her cheeks go red.

"How can I prove my good intents?" Legolas asked with a broad smile. 

There was the sound of hooves walking slowly towards them. Both turned and there was Splash, being led by another elf.

"Splash!" Carissa cried, running to the horse and hugging him. "Thank you, thank you!"

"He nearly ruined our ambush," the elf said to Legolas. 

"Did you get them all?" Legolas asked the elf.

"Yes," the elf said.

"Carissa," Legolas said. "This is Aredhel, a member of my company."

"You dress strangely," Aredhel said to Carissa, looking her up and down. 

"This is what I wear for riding," Carissa said. She looked down at the blue velvet coat, tanned leggings and boots. It was all dirty and torn in places. "Except I'm just a bit dirty…"

"You can clean up shortly," Legolas said. "Aredhel, gather the company and head home."

"Yes sire," Aredhel said. He took off silently.

Carissa got back up into the saddle and was led by Legolas through the trees to a well-worn path. After a while of silent travelling, the trees opened up to reveal two great wooden gates with armed guards standing by its sides.

"Welcome back, Legolas," said one guard with nod. "Is this a prisoner?"

"No Thallon," Legolas said smiling. "She is our guest, and shall be treated as you would me."

"As you wish," Thallon said. 

The gates were opened and Carissa stared ahead at a magnificent palace. It was something that she could never describe properly. Like a castle from England only made greater and much more beautiful. The bricks were white with no gaps or cracks, gold bordered every window, and great vines had been painted onto the white surface in intricate patterns. That was only the start of it.

"I take it you like it," Legolas said as he watched Carissa's eyes open wide.

"It is the most beautiful building that I have ever seen!" Carissa gasped. 

"Come," Legolas said. "Your horse will be taken to the stables and you shall come inside for food and rest before seeing the king."

As he spoke, a young elven child approached. Legolas helped Carissa down from the saddle and the child took hold of the reins and led Splash away.

Legolas took Carissa's arm and led her up five steps to a pair of dark wooden doors. He opened one and took her inside to a foyer. 

"This is more beautiful than outside," Carissa said.

"This is only the entrance," Legolas said. "The rest of the palace isn't entirely like this."

He led her through many different passageways and stopped at a door.

"This will be your room," he said. "It isn't much, but it's yours while you stay here."

He opened the door to reveal her bed with an overhanging canopies, two bedside tables, a wardrobe sitting on its vice carved feet. A chest of drawers and a sitting table with an oval mirror. There was a glass door leading out to a balcony, it had a small round table with two chairs, on the table was a pitcher of water with a glass beside it.

"How can I thank you enough?" Carissa said as she looked in room. 

"Your welcome," Legolas said. "There is a bathroom down the hallway. You will find all towels and bath oils in there on a counter top. In the wardrobe you will find all your clothes you may need to wear while here. We will be having dinner in an hour. If you need anything, Telrunya will be three doors down."

He left her then on her own. She went over to her balcony over looking a courtyard of elves working and talking, normal things for them. Sitting down at the table she poured herself a glass of water and sipped it while watching the elves in the courtyard.


	4. Dinner with the King

Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's characters, Middle Earth, elves, or elvish. I do own my plot, Carissa and Splash. 

For those of you who may think I have made a few spelling mistakes or whatever, its only because I am Australian and using the spelling I was taught to use. J 

Read and Review.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Carissa got up to answer it. She opened the door to reveal a beautiful elven maiden. 

"Good evening Carissa," she said in a clear voice. "I am Telrunya. I was told to help you get ready for dinner."

"But its not for a while yet," Carissa said. 

"Oh," Telrunya laughed. "But you must get yourself ready to meet with the king. You will be sitting beside him tonight."

Carissa felt the blood drain out of her face. 

"First thing," Telrunya said thoughtfully. "You will need a bath and wash your hair."

Carissa was taken to the bathroom, made out of dark wood along the floors and walls. A clawed bath sat in the middle of the room and was quickly filled with warm water.

Carissa looked at all the different colored bottles with strange writing on them.

"What's this?" she asked Telrunya. 

"Shampoo," Telrunya said as if it were the most obvious thing. "Now, out of those dirty clothes and hop in."

"What?" Carissa said. "With you in here?"

"I can turn around if you like," Telrunya said.

"But I don't bathe with people in the room," Carissa said. 

"Its only me Carissa," Telrunya said. "I am your maid servant and-"

"But where I come from we don't need help with our baths," Carissa said, starting to panic. 

"Calm down," Telrunya said. "If you would like me to leave I will."

Telrunya returned to the door.

"Wait," Carissa said. "What are each of these bottles?"

Telrunya pointed out each to Carissa then left the room to get her clothes ready. 

cath shee

As quickly as she could, Carissa jumped into the bath and washed her hair and body. She had just hopped out with Telrunya came back in. 

"Here is your clothes for this evening," Telrunya said. 

After a few minutes, Carissa had a long sleeved pale blue dress on. It had three layers and was laced around the neckline with deep blue beads. 

"You look like an elven princess," Telrunya commented after Carissa had her hair and make up done.

"Just a mixed up princess," Carissa laughed. "I could get used to this."

She sat on the balcony, wondering how everyone was coping in her world while she was here. She had been through a lot already while she had been here. Sleeping under the stars and being alone in the wilderness. Seeing a giant spider, and meeting elves. 

She smiled as she thought of the elf that saved her from the spider. Legolas, he acted a bit strangely but she supposed all elves did. 

Carissa yawned and looked over her shoulder at the bed, it was looking very comfortable. Getting to her feet she moved over to the bed and sat on the edge, just when she was about to fall back onto the soft mattress there was a knock on the door.

She got up and opened the door to reveal Legolas standing there wearing a tunic of silvery blue. Along his forehead was a, strange looking crown? It was thin and made of silver, with a bright star shining in the middle of it.

"Good evening, Carissa" he said with a smile. "You look beautiful."

Carissa smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"I brought this for you to wear," Legolas said. "So everyone will know that you are in my highest honors."

He pulled out a crown similar to his; it had a small diamond in its centre. He placed it on her head and the diamond began to glow.

"So its you," Legolas said with a smile. His eyes sparkled with something unknown to her. 

"What's me?" Carissa asked. 

"The King may be able to tell," Legolas said. He took her arm in his and led her through to a dining hall. 

There was a long table with a dozen seats on each side. At the head of the table sat who Carissa guessed to be the King. He looked a lot like Legolas, except something about him seemed older and wiser. Legolas led her over to him.

"Welcome," he said warmly. "I am Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. Please, take a seat beside me."

Legolas sat her to the right of the king and sat himself beside her. 

"What is your name, lady?" Thranduil asked. 

"I am Carissa, your majesty," Carissa said. 

"Carissa," Thranduil said. "There is no need for those formalities. Simply Thranduil will do. Now, let the food be brought in." 

Telrunya appeared and brought with her a silver platter laden with freshly cooked food. She served it up onto each of the plates before backing away. Another maid appeared and poured wine into each of their glasses.

"Thank you," Carissa said. 

"And how is it you came to our fair land?" Thranduil asked.

Carissa told him everything, from the hedge jump to the giant spider to being at the table.

"I see," Thranduil said. "And what do you think of my son?" 

"I don't think I have met him yet," Carissa said.

"You never told her I was your father?" Thranduil asked Legolas.

"No father," Legolas answered.

"You're a prince?" Carissa asked Legolas. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Legolas does that sometimes," Thranduil said. "If he told everyone he was a prince, he would be risking his life."

"Father," Legolas said. "I gave her the crown."

"I saw that all ready," Thranduil said. "And I see that it glows."

"What does it mean?" Carissa asked. "Legolas said you might be able to tell me."

"I do not know much of it myself," Thranduil said softly. "What I do know is that it has chosen its wearer. Ancient magic is at work within it and you. Why you came into our world, I do not know."

Legolas exchanged a few words with his father in a strange language. Carissa listened to them, imaging the sounds to be like the sound of soft bells chiming in the wind.

Thranduil nodded and gave a smile, before his face went back to being serious.

"There may be someone," he said slowly. "Who may have some of the answers. But I will have to think about it."

They ate their meal in light conversation, until Carissa could barely keep her eyes open.

"I am sorry," Thranduil said apologetic. "But I have kept you too long and you now are falling to sleep in front of me." He gave a small chuckle. "Go now to bed and sleep away all weariness."

Legolas got up and helped her to her feet. He ended up scooping her into his arms and resting her weary body under the sheets and blankets of her bed.


End file.
